C'est fini
by Dilouille
Summary: Le jour où Draco annonce à Pansy qu'il la quitte pour une autre OS


Et encore une histoire sur le couple Draco/Hermione que j'aime tant !

Il m'est venu à l'esprit pendant un test… je m'ennuyais… je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de voir ma note

Enjoy

Dedans ce one shot Voldemort est mort et les mangemorts à Azkaban

Pansy Parkinson avait la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée. Elle était âgée de 25 ans. Elle ne travaillait pas, profitant de l'immense fortune de son fiancé. Car ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans sa vie, c'était bel et bien son fiancée, Draco Malefoy. Ils étaient ensembles depuis la fin de leurs études. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie et était de ce fait souvent absent, la rendant triste.

Seulement aujourd'hui, sa vie paisible allait être chamboulée.

C'était un soir, Draco était dans le salon avec elle, il lisait un dossier provenant du ministère. Il semblait soucieux et énervé, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main.

Pansy était assis dans un fauteuil en face du sien, buvant un thé savourant la présence du jeune Malefoy.

Tout à coup, il se leva de son fauteuil brusquement faisant tomber son dossier et éparpillés les feuilles à terre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie.

Pansy : Draco, mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il le savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle avait toujours été gentille aves lui mais seulement il n'avait jamais pu tomber amoureux d'elle malgré tous ces efforts. Pourtant leur mariage arrangé arrivait à grand pas, dans 1 mois il serait lié à elle pour toujours, Mail il ne le voulait pas !

Draco : Pansy je…

Comment lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Que c'était fini entre eux ? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il la considérait après tout comme une sœur.

Pansy : oui ?

Draco : écoute, je t'aime beaucoup tu le sais mais, pas comme toi tu le voudrais

Pansy : pardon ?!

Draco : je ne peux plus être avec toi Pansy, je suis désolé

Pansy : QUOI ?! Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Draco : je ne veux pas la perdre…

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. La perdre ? Il y avait une autre ? Elle était choquée et triste

Pansy : tu… tu me trompes ?

Draco : je suis désolé

Pansy : depuis combien de temps ?

Draco : 3 ans 5 mois 6 jours

Pansy : que … mais… comment est-ce possible ?

Draco : tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais passer autant de temps au travail ?

Pansy : tu allais dormir chez elle ?

Draco : oui …

Draco ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité désormais, il devait tout lui dire.

Draco : je partais en voyage aussi avec elle

Pansy : … donc tes voyages professionnels c'était du pipeau !

Draco : … pardon Pansy

Pansy : je ne comprends pas Draco ! Moi tu ne m'as jamais fait voyager avec toi ! Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Draco : elle est différente des autres. Elle est belle, généreuse, intelligente, courageuse, souriante, gentille, elle est tout ce que j'aime

Pansy : mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Draco : je la fait souffrir

Oui Draco s'en était rendu compte. Plus la date de son mariage approchait, plus elle déprimait. Elle ne lui faisait que de faibles sourires. Ses magnifiques sourires lui manquaient, celle qu'elle lui destinait qu'à lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle dépérissait petit à petit. Il avait mal de la voir comme ça. Il voulait retrouver la femme du début de leur relation. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Ronald Weasley était tout de suite venu au secours de son amie qui ne se nourrissait que très peu. Il avait vu la détresse de la jeune femme et faisait tout pour l'aider même s'il ne savait pas la raison de ce changement. Ils se rapprochaient de jour en jour alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Sa relation avec elle était bien trop forte pour qu'elle finisse.

Non, Draco Malefoy ne voulait pas perdre Hermione Granger.

Et pour cela, il devait mettre fin à sa relation sans amour avec Pansy. Il le ferait pour elles deux. Pour ne plus voir souffrir son amante et ne plus tromper sa fiancée.

Pansy : tu l'aimes… tant que ça ?

Draco : tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Pansy avait mal au cœur. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé venait de lui avouer qu'il en aimait une autre et depuis un bon bout de temps. Et elle pouvait le voir, dans ses yeux, à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle l'aimait tellement… mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle serait prête à renoncer à lui pour le voir heureux…même au côté d'une autre qu'elle.

Pansy : donc … c'est fini

Draco : oui c'est fini

Pansy : j'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux

Draco : j'en suis sûr.

Il s'approcha de son ex-fiancée et l'enlaça tendrement

Draco : merci Pansy merci. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, et moi je ne te mérite pas. Je te laisse le manoir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir.

Elle baissa les yeux pleurant. Elle le vit monter les escaliers pour se rendre à leur chambre, sûrement pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander qui était cette autre femme qui avait volé son cœur. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que Draco transplanait.

Il était arrivé devant une porte d'appartement une valise à la main. Il avait réussi à le faire, et tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Il savait que Pansy souffrait par sa faute. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'il renonce à elle, Hermione Granger.

Il toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et paraissait surprise de le trouver là.

Il la trouvait tellement belle.

Hermione : Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On n'avait pas de projets pour aujourd'hui et…

Elle se tut quand elle remarque l'énorme valise qu'il avait à la main.

Draco : je l'ai quitté, c'est fini

Elle n'arrivait pas prononcer un mot. Elle était abasourdie par sa révélation mais si heureuse.

Elle sauta à son cou et il l'enlaça amoureusement.

Draco : je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation Mya. Devoir nous caché sans cesse, devoir me marier avec une femme que je n'aime pas.

Hermione : Draco

Draco : on va tout recommencer toi et moi. Maintenant un sera un couple comme les autres

Hermione : je suis si heureuse

Draco : je t'aime Mya … tellement …tellement

Les mots qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant 3 ans 5 mois et 6 jours.

Hermione : je t'aime aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'ils n'entrent maintenant chez eux.

Et c'est des années plus tard, que le monde magique fut en fête, le jour du mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malefoy.

Fin


End file.
